Dusty Dusky Sky
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Elizabeth is changed along with her twin brother Edward in 1918. Edward and Elizabeth are soon joined by there adoptive mother Esme and siblings Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They move to Forks, and Bella arrives early. Who will Bella fall for? And will it tear the siblings apart?


**Been working on chapters for this story for awhile, for my own enjoyment. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Elizabeth's pov.**

* * *

The dark sky slowly turned to sunrise, initiating morning and a new day. With a sigh I moved from my chair, walking too my walk in closet too choose my outfit. Slowly I twirled a finger through my high ponytail, searching through clothing item after clothing item. Finally I found the perfect thing too wear; a dark floral bralet, with dark navy blue skinny jeans, and grunge style boots. With a smirk I quickly put it on, pulling my hair tie out and laying my white fedora with the black ribbon on top of my head. After a few minuets of looking at myself in the mirror I made my way downstairs, grinning as I jumped on my brother's back. He grunted as he felt my weight land on him, and I laughed loudly, earning a glare as he turned his head too look at me. I looked at him innocently.

"Whats wrong, brother dear?" He rolled his eyes as I spoke, walking towards the kitchen table. I held onto his neck tightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Could you please get off of me, Eliza?" He asked me impatiently, and I snorted, jumping off.

"You're no fun, Eddie." I quickly stuck my tongue out at him, laughing loudly as he growled.

"For the last time, don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward."

"Oh Edward, is Eliza making fun of you again?" Emmett exclaimed as he walked in with Rosalie, propping his elbow onto my shoulder as he leaned. Edward sighed and shook his head, walking down too his Volvo and getting in. The silver car sped down the driveway quickly, leaving a trail of dust. _Someone can't take a joke,_ I thought, brow furrowing.

"Lets get going, we don't want too be late." Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett's arm and heading to the red BMW parked out front. I followed them out the door, going over too my own baby; a vintage black hearse from the nineteen seventies. With a bite of my lip I opened the door and stepped in, sitting down and slamming it behind me. The others already were driving down the road, leaving me in a cloud of dirt. _Bitches be stealing my thunder._ Quickly I turned the key into the ignition, pulling out and starting down the road after the others. _Today was going too be a boring day,_ I thought, _I wish I had some action once in awhile._

XXX.

I slowed my car down, pulling into the driveway of the school. Other teens stopped to stare at the morbid metal bucket, but I took no mean, turning my keys the other way and turning off the car. After a second I got out, pulling my hat off and throwing my leather jacket on. No need to have the humans think I'm some freak. With a smirk I made my way over to my brothers car, leaning against it as he stepped out. His golden eyes turned to the other direction, starting too become darker and darker with each passing second. What was his problem? Then suddenly the smell wafted up my nose, coating my sinuses with the damned scent. My head snapped too the direction from where it was coming from, and the brunette caught my eyes. Her body leaned forward a smudge, and a flannel shirt covered her shoulders, blue skinny jeans covering her perfect ass. I licked my lips quickly, breathing in her scent deeply, before crouching too the ground. I could think of nothing more then draining the poor human, blood and soul, ridding the burn in my throat and ache in my stomach. Just before I was about too pounce, Edward grabbed me pulling me beside him. I snarled at him menacingly, trying too tug away.

"Let go of me." I whispered harshly as he threw his arms around my body, pulling me into the forest behind the school. He sped away at warped speed, throwing me too the ground once we were as far away as we could be. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were going too kill her." He yelled down at me, falling too his knees as he clawed at his throat.

"I would have shared." I stood up before he could notice, quickly running back in the direction of the school. Her scent was settled in the air, and I gulped it down, moaning in pleasure. So close, almost there.

"No, Elizabeth!" Edward tackled me onto my stomach, twisting my arms behind me back. Snarls and growls shot from my mouth, and I squirmed under his hold. How did he have this much control? Didn't the blood just call too him like it did me? "We're leaving too Denali. We have too get as far away from here is possible."

"Okay." I screamed out, tears forming into my eyes but never falling. The thirst burned so bad, like a brander on my throat. Without thinking I screamed again, trying too take my mind off of it. No luck.

"Can you control yourself?" I nodded roughly, running in the other direction as he let me go. I needed too get out before I lost control. I didn't want too move again, we had just moved here. I wouldn't do that too my family. Edward followed quickly in suite, holding his breathe tightly. His jaw jutted out as he clamped his teeth together. It was as hard for him as it was for me, I thought guiltily, but he had more control and heart. Pain filled my system. I would have let my whole family down if he hadn't stopped me. God, I needed too get a hold of myself. Mentally I slapped myself. Beating myself up for this wasn't going too change anything. I breathed in deeply as we finally broke the tree line, half way too Denali.

XXX.

"Alice called us after she had her vision." Tanya said as she opened the double doors wide, a small smile upon her face. "Come on in." I grinned back at her, rushing in to hug Kate. She still smelt like the last time I saw her; lilacs and roses. I breathed her in deeply, thankful that it masked the humans scent.

"What happened exactly, Edward?" Irina asked him, standing up from the couch and going next too him. He shrugged, breathing in deeply with a pained face.

"There was a new girl at school, and when she passed us we almost couldn't control ourselves. Without thinking I grabbed Eliza and pulled her into the forest with me, miles away. She tried running back but I stopped her, and then we ran here." Kate looked down at me as I stood next too her, a worried look apparent in her golden eyes. I shook my head, smiling widely at her so she knew I was okay. With a hesitant look she pulled me back into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Eliza." She whispered into my ear, rubbing my back with her hands. I calmed instantly in her arms, sighing deeply. Eleazer nodded too me from behind Kate, and I smiled back, chuckling as Carmen smacked him for ruining the moment. After a moment she let go of me, kissing my cheek lightly. "Are you still thirsty?"

"Yes." I looked behind me at my brother, twirling a finger through my russet locks. "We should hunt." His eyes held an untrusting glint.

"Not with each other, Eliza. I have no idea if I can stop myself from running back." An agitated sigh escaped my lips and anger bubbled inside me. He thought he had it hard with her blood; He has way more control then me. I snarled at him, crouching. His black eyes widened and he put his hands up. He thought he wouldn't have the strength to pull me back from running after her. He thought I would just go out of my way to ruin the families chances. "Elizabeth?"

"Eliza, stop." Kate grasped my shoulder with her small hand but I shook it off, shaking my head. "The blood lust is just getting too you." Tanya crouched in front of Edward protectively, turning her head too the side in confidence. A deep growl escaped my lips, and without thinking anymore I pounced, only too be pushed back down by the strawberry blonde pinning over my brother.

"Fucking bitch," My body shook with anger, convulsing as a sick twisted smile came too my lips. "Let him fight for himself, Tanya. Hes a big boy." Edward nodded too her, and with a look of defeat walked and stood beside Irina. I grinned madly, the thirst in my throat burning with as much intensity as a house fire. He raised his brow, prodding my mind. _Get out of my fucking head!_

"Come on, I'm waiting." He whispered, a small knowing smile coming too his lips. In a second I was on his chest, clawing at his face as his hands grabbed my wrists tightly.

"Stop having a stick up your ass, you have more control then me," I said with tight lips, a scowl on my face. "Just take me hunting with you, nothing with happen."

"Eliza, come hunting with me," Kate whispered and I froze, pleasure evaporating into my body. The thought of her long legs flexing was enough to make me groan. Edward grunted, pushing me off him and onto my back. He glared down at me.

"Could you please not think those thoughts while on top of me?" He exclaimed, and I ignored him, jumping too my feet. Kate smiled weakly at me and grabbed my wrist, running out the door quickly. Different smells coated my nose and mouth, and I waited too hear the heart beat of something.

"Over there, look," She pointed in the direction of a line of trees, and there sat a large buck. With a devilish grin I ran and pounced, ripping out its throat quickly. Blood seeped into my waiting mouth and down my throat, a few drops dripping down my chin. After a second the animal was empty, and I threw the carcass down a few feet away from me, seeing that Kate was finishing up also. Her golden eyes shone brightly at me, and I breathed in a deep unneeded breath in awe of her beauty. She wore a strap less golden brown summer dress down too her knees with bare feet too match, and long golden hair down her back.

"Fuck Kate," I said lowly, growling in need. She raised her brow too me and stood in front of me in a second, smirking. "May I?" I whispered, and she nodded, eyes going black. In a second I pressed her lips roughly too mine, opening them and moaning as our tongues touched. My hands wrapped themselves tightly around her waist, clutching her closer then she'd ever been. Her hands tugged at my hair, making me moan in pleasure and pain. After a minuet I pulled away from her, biting and nipping at her neck, growling as she groaned. I couldn't handle all the clothes keeping us way from skin contact. I ripped the dress from her body, moaning loudly at her bare nipples, taking one in my mouth as I tweaked the other.

"Elizabeth." She moaned out, and ripping my bralet to shreds, cupping my breasts in her hand. We fell into each other without thinking, leaving the world of the sane.

XXX.

"Edward?" I whispered as I entered his room, towel covering my now clean body. He turned around quickly only to cover his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Eliza?"

"I have a question."

"Can't this wait until you're dressed?" He asked was a tight voice, and I shook my head.

"No, this is important." I whispered and he sighed pulling out a chair next too his bed, and he jumped on it, sitting Indian style. I chuckled at his child like action, sitting down quickly after. After a long moment of silence he spoke again.

"Whats your question?" I fidgeted my hands, biting my lip.

"How are we going too control ourselves next week?" I asked him in a small voice, closing my eyes too reduce stress. I heard him sigh and start talking.

"Alice says we'll do fine, we just have too hunt extra too make sure of it." I nodded at his calculating answer, standing up and heading towards the door. "Wait."

"What?"

"I love you, sis." He grinned crookedly at me and I snorted, smirking.

"Love you to, bro." I quickly left the room too the one across it, closing the door and letting the towel fell. What too wear, what too wear. After a moment of deciding I pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans and a flowing one shoulder showing top with a peacock feather design on the front. To finish it off I chose a pair of vintage military boots. Soon I was done, smiling at myself in the mirror and pulling my hair into a pony tail too keep it away from my face.

"Would you like too go into town today, El?" Kate whispered as she entered the room, a light raspberry colored dress down too her knees with slip on sandles and her long golden strands flowing freely behind her. I gave her a wide grin and nodded, walking with her out of my room and into the living room. Tanya and Irina smiled as I entered and I waved back. "Eliza and I are going into town, be back soon." With a tired smile Tanya headed towards the hall, no doubt going to talk to Edward. What a pity, she could just fall for some human boy that's not so self hating. Kate and I walked down the road quickly, looking at the scenery around us.

"Where do we go first?" I asked as we came to a few small shops filled with odd items. She pointed too a little one with a small wooden door called, 'Birds Next.' We entered quickly, and I shuffled through the shelves of odd ball things. There were glass eyes and top hats, old leather journals and vintage boots. I eyed a pair quickly, snatching up them up as I picked up a top hat and sat it on my head. There was a military jacket in the corner, and a gas mask that covered a dummy head. I smirked back at Kate as I held up a ruby ring and she laughed, kissing my hand flirtatiously.

"I love this place," She whispered, pulling a bow from a bow tie stack, eying it appreciatively. She handed me one with dark ocean blue swirls, smirking. Perfect, I thought, placing it in my chosen top hat, picking up a small pale rosy raspberry one. I held it out too her.

"You should get this, it matches your dress." She nodded, holding it in her small hand. A smirk came too my lips at the memory of what she could do with those hands. I felt my eyes grow darker and I quickly pushed my stuff into her arms, leaning into her ear. "Could you pay for this please?" I handed her my wallet, growling lowly as a knowing glint came too her eyes. "I'll be waiting outside, I can't handle the scent anymore." I lied, smirking at her. She nodded, a grin coming too her face as I turned around, walking out with human speed.

* * *

I hope you liked it, chapter two coming soon! :D Review, everything counts!

-Mk.


End file.
